Light eco
Light Eco is the rarest of all types of Eco. It does not appear in "Jak 2". In Jak 3, it is used to transform Jak into Light Jak, giving him several Light Eco based powers. History ''The Precursor Legacy'' In The Precursor Legacy, Jak uses Light Eco to defeat the Precursor Robot being controlled by Gol and Maia. It is formed when four towers surrounding the Dark Eco Silo each emit laser-like beams of Red, Yellow, Blue and Green Eco and creates a small, white, cloud-like object. Upon collecting it, Jak is able to use a newfound power to destroy Gol and Maia's Precursor Robot and save the world. When Jak uses Light Eco to destroy the Precursor Robot, he seems to launch a blast similar to Yellow Eco from his hands. From the characters' dialogue, it is clear that this type of Eco has been foretold of and that it has immense power. Gol is amazed: "It does exist!" and Maia is scared, knowing that it is the key to their destruction: "They must not be allowed to get it!". The Oracles each speak of "the light" in Jak, however this is unlikely to be relating to his abilities to channel Light Eco. In addition, this type of Eco should not be confused with references to "the pure light" etc. as this is almost always referring to the Rift Gate where "the answers reside". ''Daxter'' Light Eco was briefly mentioned in Daxter (game). Count Veger, when discussing the Dark Warrior Program with Erol in Haven Palace, mentioned a desire to create Light Eco Warriors, saying that "Light Eco is the key", and calling it the "power of the Precursors". ''Jak 3'' In Jak 3, Jak visits the Monk Temple and is given light powers by the Precursors through an Oracle. He then gains new abilities as Light Jak and his Dark side is also balanced as a result. Light Eco, unlike in The Precursor Legacy, was simply found as it was in Eco Vents, with no Eco merging seen. Jak also collects four Light Eco Crystals by racing the Monks on a Leaper Lizard, beating the Turret challenge, fighting off enemies in the Precursor Temple and fighting Cyber Errol for the first time. Light Eco can be found in Vents at Spargus, Main Town Ruins and the Monk Temple and sometimes dropped by enemies. However, the rate at which Light Eco orbs are dropped is slower than Dark Eco orbs. Apparently, Jak lost this inner light after his exposure to Dark Eco but the Oracle at the temple restored it and as a result granted him new powers in return for his heroics during the second installment of the series, which balances the influence of the Dark Eco. ''The Lost Frontier'' Light Eco briefly appears in Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier as power for the Eco Seeker device. However, there was no possible player interaction; the Light Eco was found, added to the Seeker, and that was all said and done. Uses Channeling In The Precursor Legacy, as soon as Jak picked up Light Eco, a cutscene initiated as Jak destroyed Gol and Maia's Precursor Robot. He did show incredible strength by doing it with a single attack, but he didn't show any other abilities. Light Jak In Jak 3, Jak could transform into Light Jak, giving him defensive and regenerative abilities. These abilities include Flash Freeze, allowing Jak to slow down time, Light Regeneration, which uses up Light Eco to regenerate Jak's health, Light Flight allowing Jak to briefly ascend into the air, and Light Shield allowing Jak to cast a shield on himself. These abilities could be activated with any amount of Light Eco in Jak's Light Eco gauge, using L2 & any button to activate said power-up. Notes * It is interesting to note that Jak was able to use Light Eco offensively in The Precursor Legacy to destroy Gol and Maia's Precursor Robot, but that all of Light Jak's powers are defensive. Many believe that this is due to the fact that in the first game Jak was still pure and had the ability to channel Light Eco. After his exposure to Dark Eco in the second game, however, he lost this ability. It was later restored by the Precursor who was released at the end of the second game. The Precursor states that Jak's darkness has been balanced by a "glorious light". In Jak 3, Jak gains all of his Light Eco abilities from the Precursors, who decide to grant him defensive abilities to balance out the offensive abilities of Dark Jak. * In Jak 3, you can find a lot of Light Eco around the palace, and Light Eco is made of all Eco's who fused together (except Dark Eco), so that means that there still is a fair amount of Eco in Haven City during Jak 3. By Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier, Eco has become far more rare. Category:Eco